Stranded Saviors
by Stevenas
Summary: Stranded on an island, Izuku and Ochako must reunite with their kidnapped classmates. Working together, the two rely on each other's strengths in order to save their class from the hands of the Zeroes and their insane boss. Can they save their class? Can they find them, and do it without their quirks? More importantly, can they save themselves from the danger that awaits them.


Izuku pressed the palm of his hands against the plane window, staring down at the ocean below in a state of awe. To him, going on trips never gets old. Seeing new sights, experiencing new things, it was all thrilling. Todoroki, however, didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. As he slept away most of the flight, leaving Izuku with no one to talk to. He didn't mind the lack of socialization though, watching the ocean was plenty of entertainment.

Over the blue horizon, his green eyes caught sight of an island. It was heavily forested with little to no beach. At the center stood a tall mountain. Its tall green peak scraped the sky.

Izuku nudged his seatmate, earning a low grumble as Todoroki peeled his eyes open. "Have we landed yet?"

He shook his head, before pointing out the small window. "No, look! Isn't it neat?"

Todoroki spared the small patch of land a glance before once again shutting his eyes. "Sure..."

Izuku nodded his head, pretending to be oblivious to his "un-enthusiasm" and turned around to the brunette behind him.

Between the seats, she stared out the window admiring the clouds and endless blue of the warm summer sky. Not even noticing the fated island as the plane flew closer.

"Uraraka!" He whispered harshly, trying to speak over the loud hum coming from the plane. Ochako jolted at the sound of his voice, finding his gaze. She leaned close turning her ear toward him. "Do you see the Island?!"

"Island?" Ochako parroted, a frown set on her lips, as she stared at the teen in front of her.

He bobbed his head vigorously, his green curls bouncing along with the movement.

Ochako blushed a little, before looking out the window. "That's odd..." She mumbled giving the island a concerned look, as Izuku gave her a puzzled one.

"It is?" He asked, scrunching eyebrows together.

"Yeah it is," Ochako said, grabbing something off her lap. She slipped the thin magazine through the space between Izuku's seat and window. He backed away trying avoid getting poked in the eye, and took the thin magazine into his scarred hands. It's crinkly texture tickled Izuku's fingers, worn out of use. "Go to page twenty-seven."

Izuku obeyed, using his thumb he flipped through the pages. Upon finding it, his eyes scanned the words, before voicing the them to check if he was correct "Graloof trees. After growing twenty-seven feet they go white and uproot themselves. Where they come from is unknown, but they often wash up on the shores of Japan-"

"Not that Deku," Ochako giggled, making him feel warm. "Go to the bottom of the page."

He nodded mindlessly, his focus strictly on the headline, "Hey, isn't that the ocean we're flying on?"

"Yeah, that's why I got the magineze. Surprise you didn't get one." Ochako said sweetly, gaining a low hum in response as he continued to read.

 _There is no recorded island on this ocean. Which has made the Graloof tree more fascinating, seeing as it has an unknown origin_. "If there's no island on this ocean then..." The greenette turned his stare at the small land mass, which had grown in size due to smaller distance. _Why is that here?_

The plane jolted, making everyone on board launch forward. The engine rumbled, making a werid stuttering sound. A small alarm sounded for what was to come next.

Todoroki gasped awake, adrenaline rushing through him. "What's going on? Have we landed?"

"No, we haven't..." Izuku mumbled, still staring at the island. As soon as the words came out, the aircraft began to shake. Izuku could hear his classmates yell from different areas of the plane. No doubt they were all experiencing the same feeling of dread.

" _Everyone this is your captain speaking. We are having some trouble with the plane. Please remain calm as we make an emergency water landing. I repeat, remain calm and stay in your seats with your seatbelts on. The stewardess will give you further instructions. Thank you_."

"We're crashing?!" Hagakure cried, clinging on to Jirou's arm.

"Bro we're crashing!"

"Shut up!"

"Everyone! Have your head between your knees and hug them. Brace yourselves for impact!" A stewardess screamed. Izuku watched as the classmates around him do as they were told. For some odd reason he looked out the window once more, watching as the waters he admired from above come closer...and closer.

"Deku!"

Izuku gasped and ducked his head between his knees. He hugged them like he would hug his mother when saying a goodbye. He felt a certain pain tug at his heart at the thought of her. He told her not to worry about him. He told her that he would do whatever it took to get back home _safe_ and _sound_.

He needed to do something but what?

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut, combing through his brain as he tried to come up with something, _anything_ that could stop the plane from hitting the water with such force.

It was then he remembered the brunette behind him, more specifically her quirk.

"URARKA!" He yelled over the winds as it beat against the falling aircraft. The noise almost drowning out Izuku's screams. "USE YOUR QUIRK NOW!"

The plane ceased to fall and not a moment too soon. Izuku looked out the window once again, only to see the plane just barely hovering over the waters. _Just in time._

He whipped his head around at the teen behind him.

"Uraraka!" His eyes widened at the sight of her paling figure as she struggled to keep her hold on the plane.

"Release!" She gasped out.

* * *

Skipping down a dimly dark hallway, a man whose hair is as black as coal smiled giddily as he made his way toward the computer room. "Heard there was another one." He said upon entering an equally dark room with dim purple lighting. Before him all the men nodded a 'Yes Sir' escaping from their heavily padded helmets as they worked on the computers.

"Perfect!" The man cheered as he shoved his hand into the pocket of his lab coat.

He fumbled around until his fingers found the items he was looking for. A blue syringe and a few colorful pills. _More to use, more to come. Of these and..._ "Of them."

 **Stranded Saviors.**


End file.
